You've Always Been In My Heart
by calitabbyangel
Summary: Twelve Years after leaving Port Charles to follow in her Aunt's footsteps, Samantha McCall returns to the town that was her home for 14 years. Which means returning to face the one person who she had never told about her leaving, her Best Friend. JaSam
1. Back Story

Title: You've Always Been In My Heart

Rating: PG

Summary: Twelve Years after leaving Port Charles to follow in her Aunt's footsteps, Samantha McCall returns to the town that was her home for 14 years. Which means returning to face the one person who she had never told about her leaving, her Best Friend.

Basic Back Story:

Monica and Alan Quartermaine and Evelyn and Cody McCall were great friends. The Quartermaines had a handsome son, Jason, and the McCalls had a beautiful daughter, Samantha.

The two children became great friends and did everything together. Everyone in Port Charles knew the two were inseperable.

When Sam turned fourteen, her parents said they were going to send her out to Denver, Colorado so Sam could spend time with her Aunt, Krystal Carey. So, Sam told Jason she was going to be gone for the summer but would be back before school started. Jason was crushed. He and Sam were so close and he was really going to miss her but was happy that she would be coming back to Port Charles at the end of the summer.

As the summer began to come to a close, Sam realized she didn't want to leave Denver but instead wanted to follow in her Aunt's footsteps of being a Shih Tzu breeder and handler. After a lot of persuading, Sam got her parents to agree that she could stay with Krystal for as long as Krystal would want her. The only problem was Sam didn't have the heart to tell Jason about her decision and would not allow her parents to say anything. She didn't want to hurt Jason at all but that didn't mean she was going to change her decision.

After twelve years, Sam returns to Port Charles, after deciding she wanted to move her kennel to her hometown so she could be closer to her parents.

What happens after Sam comes back to PC will forever change her life. For the best and for the worst.


	2. Chapter One

Just a side note: I know this idea is WAY WAY out there. But seeming as I love Shih Tzus, I figured this story would really keep me writing for a while and I wouldn't get that Writer's Block. I hope you will still enjoy it though.

Chapter One:

"Well Joey, welcome to Port Charles," Sam McCall smiled at her Shih Tzu, "Let's see if Kelly's is still even open."

The little silver and white dog barked as if replying which caused Sam to laugh. As Sam saw that the diner was still open, she smiled and parked the car. She crawled out telling Joey to stay and closed the door. She took a deep breath and began making her way to the entrance to Kelly's.

As Sam entered the diner, she smiled. It had been twelve years and nothing had changed. She saw Mike Corbin at the front counter and walked up to him, "Hi Mike."

Mike looked up and gasped, he'd know the woman in front of him anywhere, "Samantha?"

Sam nodded and smiled, "Yeah Mike. It's me. Sam McCall."

"Oh my goodness! Sam!" Mike exclaimed as he walked around the counter and hugged Sam.

Sam laughed through tear filled eyes. She missed Mike a lot. He was always like an uncle to her.

When they broke apart, he looked at her, "So, are you going to tell me what happened to you or am I never going to know?"

"Well," Sam began as she filled Mike in on the whole story of the past twelve years, neither one noticing a tall, dirty blond, blue eyed man entering the diner.

As Sam finished up her story, Mike looked up at Jason and then back down at Sam, "Uh, sweetheart, I've got to get an order placed. Give me one minute okay?"

"Oh Mike as much as I would love to stay, my baby girl is in the car waiting for me to come back," Sam replied.

"Well okay then. Do you have a place to stay yet though?" Mike asked, concerned.

Sam nodded as she pulled out a piece of paper and wrote down the address to her new home, "Yep. I already bought a place on the outskirts of town. All the dogs will be arriving in a week or so. Which means I've got a lot of time to get the house prepared for them."

Mike laughed, "Okay. You make sure to stop back okay?"

"Of course," Sam replied as she spun around in her stool and got down and almost falling down as she looked into the familiar blue eyes of the boy she knew twelve years ago.

Jason looked at her, worried. This woman in front of him seemed a little stunned or something, which was the common reaction from a lot of people who knew he was Sonny Corinthos' hit man.

Sam forced a smile as she said, "Hi Jason."

He looked at her, "How do you know my name?"

"Jase, it's me Sam McCall."

Jason shook his head, "I'm sorry but I don't know that name."

"Oh I get it, since I left Port Charles, you're going to act like you don't know you're best friend?" Sam said as the tears in her eyes began to fall.

Before Jason could reply, Sam ran out of the diner and to her car. She quickly unlocked the car door and climbed in. Joey looked at her and began to whimper.

"Oh Baby Doll. It's okay. Momma's just a little upset," Sam said, acting as if the dog could understand.

Joey crawled into Sam's lap and lied down, causing Sam to smile. The dog knew how to make her smile, she'll give her that. She started the car and pulled out of the parking space and headed back to her new home.

Jason sat at the stool that Sam McCall had vacated. The name sounded so familiar but he couldn't remember where he had heard it from, so he decided to ask Mike about her.

"Hey Mike, do you have a minute?" Jason asked.

Mike nodded, "Sure Jason. What's on your mind?"

"Who is that Sam McCall? Did I know her before my accident or something?"

"Yes you did Jason. Samantha McCall was your best friend fourteen years ago," Mike sighed as he looked down at the counter.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two:

_"Jason, I have to tell you something," Sam said, trying to smile. She knew what she was about to say would crush Jason._

_Jason looked into Sam's honey colored eyes, "Sam, what's wrong? Did someone hurt you or something? God help them if they did and I get to them."_

_Sam shook her head. Jason was always so protective of her, "No Jason. I'm going to Denver to visit my Aunt Krystal Carey. I haven't seen her for a while and well, she can't come up here to Port Charles unless she can find someone to care for her dogs."_

_"Oh," Jason said, trying to not look or sound upset, "Are you going to be coming back?"_

_"Of course I am! Jason Quartermaine do you really think I would leave my best friend forever? I'm coming back at the end of the summer," Sam exclaimed._

_Jason smiled, "I know, stupid question."_

_"You're damn right that was a stupid question," Sam laughed._

_Jason looked at her and smiled. Samantha McCall was a beautiful girl. He would miss her so much when she left. But he would be damned if she left without knowing his true feelings for her. He slowly leaned his head down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. They lied back onto the grass of Lila's garden as Sam moaned softly when Jason parted her lips with his tongue and slid his tongue inside her mouth. After a few moments, they broke apart, both gasping for air. _

_"Wow," was all Sam could say._

_Jason smiled, "I've wanted to do that for months now."_

_Sam giggled, "Was that a good bye kiss? If it was, I think I might leave Port Charles more often."_

_"Funny Sam, really funny," Jason said as he pulled Sam close to him and together, the two sat in the garden for almost an hour._

Sam sat at her desk, trying to look through all the Kennel papers. But her mind kept wandering back to her and Jason's last afternoon together. She knew when she had decided to stay in Denver with her Aunt, if Jason was to find out, he'd be so heartbroken. So she never allowed anyone to tell him the truth. After a few years had passed though, Sam realized that Jason had to of been heartbroken when she never returned. But it was to late now. He had probably already moved on and was dating the captain of the cheerleading squad who always had a crush on him, Courtney Matthews.

She sighed as she gave up on organizing the papers and put her head in her hands. Somewhere inside of her, Sam knew that Jason would not be able to forgive her for what she did. But she never would have thought that Jason would have acted as if he didn't know her. That hurt Sam. Badly. Tears began to fall and Sam began to sob. For the first time in a very long time, she wished she wouldn't have stayed in Denver. At least then, she'd still have Jason.

As if knowing what was wrong, Joey stood up on her hind legs and whimpered. Sam wiped her eyes as she looked over at the one friend that would never ever hurt her, "Joey. You're the best friend a girl could dream of having."

Sam got off of the desk chair and picked the Shih Tzu up and hugged her.

Jason sat on his black leather sofa, thinking about what Mike had told him about Sam McCall. He had said that him and Sam used to be the best of friends up until she left Port Charles twelve years ago. She had gone to stay the summer with her Aunt and decided to stay there and help with a Shih Tzu kennel.

"What the hell is a Shih Tzu?" Jason said aloud. It was obviously a dog but he had no idea what it even looked like, "What kind of name is Shih Tzu anyway?"

As he sat thinking about her, he suddenly remembered where he had heard that name. Monica. His mother had mentioned it to him. He quickly got off of the sofa, grabbed his leather jacket and keys and left the penthouse.

"Samantha McCall? You want to know more about her?" Monica Quartermaine said, shocked. Never in a million years did she ever think that her son would ask her questions about Sam.

Jason nodded, "When I was at Kelly's, she had said hi and I told her I had no idea who she was. She started to cry and ran off."

Monica's eyes grew wide, "You mean she's back?"

Jason looked at her, "I guess. Please Monica, tell me what you know about her."

"Well Jason, you and her were great friends. But I remember when she had told you about leaving for Denver, you two sat in Grandmother's garden. I remember seeing her lying in your arms. I knew you two were more to eachother than best friends, but I didn't say anything. She had left the next morning and was supposed to come back at the end of the summer and go back to school with you. But she never came back. Her mother, Evelyn McCall, told me that she had decided not to come back to Port Charles but instead stay in Denver to help her Aunt with her dog kennel. I was told not to tell you as it was Sam's wish. I felt really terrible for not being able to tell you why she didn't come home. But I promised and that was one thing I always kept. For Sam. She was a great girl and had such a talent with animals," Monica explained to her son.

"So she left only a year before my accident?" Jason said, more to himself then to Monica.

"Yes Jason. I think you knew that Sam was gone for good. I remember the look on your face when you finally realized it. You seemed so upset and I just wanted to make it all better for you but when I went to tell you everything, you were so angry that you got into the car and drove off. I called Alan and we tried to find you and that's when we got the call that you had been in an accident. You had crashed right into a tree," Monica said, blinking back tears.

"She was the cause of my accident wasn't she? I missed her so much," Jason said looking at his hands.

Monica nodded.

"Thanks Monica. I'm going to go now. Mike gave me Sam's address. I've got to explain to her about the accident. She may have caused it but the look in her eyes when she yelled at me about acting as if I didn't know her, seemed to be hurt," Jason said as he and Monica walked to the front door.

"Jason, after you talk to her, please tell me what happened. I loved Sam almost like a daughter and I would really like to know how things turned out. And before you ask, I am still upset with her for breaking your heart which caused you to get in that accident where you lost your memory but I still love her very much."

Jason nodded as he left the Quartermaine Mansion. He got into his truck and began to drive to the address Mike had given him.


	4. Chapter Three

Thank you for all the wonderful comments! I needed to find some way for Sam to have been the cause of the accident so...that's how it all came about. I also know that the Dog Breeding/Showing career is WAY WAY out there but I love dogs (especially Shih Tzus) so I figured why not. I hope you all will keep reading! Thanks again!

Chapter Three:

"Hi Aunt Krystal. It's Sam. Um, can you call me back? I really need someone to talk to right now and my parents aren't in town like I thought they would be. So, I kind of feel lonely. When you get this, please call me back. I love you," Sam said into the phone and hung up.

Sam felt so lost and her Aunt always helped her to find her way back. The only problem was, Krystal didn't answer the phone. Sam sighed as she collapsed onto her bed. She had cried all the tears she could that afternoon and now she felt so worn. When she heard Joey bark, Sam quickly got up and followed the dog's barks, "Jo Jo, what's wrong girl?"

She heard a soft knock on her front door causing her to pick Joey up and walk towards the door. Sam opened it, faking a smile.

"What the hell are you doing her?" she exclaimed, losing her smile as she saw Jason on the other side of the door.

Jason looked over Sam's petite frame quickly and then looked back into her eyes, "I wanted to talk to you Sam."

"Oh hell no. You sorry son of a bitch. I know I must have hurt you but that doesn't give you the freaking right to act as if you don't know me. Leave me alone. I don't ever want to see you again," Sam yelled as fresh tears began to fill her eyes.

"Please, can we talk?" Jason said, calmly.

Sam shook her head and said in a soft voice, "No Jason. I've got nothing to say to you."

As Jason was about to reply, Sam shut the door before he could see the tears in her eyes fall.

Jason stood at the door, stunned. The conversation had gone totally wrong. He was going to knock again but stopped himself. He slowly turned around and walked back to his car as the thunder from a coming storm rolled.

Sam stood at her window, watching Jason pull out of her driveway. She quickly wiped the tears that had fallen away and collapsed onto the floor, sobbing. Joey walked over to her and crawled into Sam's lap. Sam pulled Joey close to her and cried until eventually, she fell asleep to the sound of the drops of rain.

"God Damn it!" Jason yelled as he entered his penthouse.

He was so angry at himself for not stopping Sam from closing the door. He went to his refridgerator and pulled out a beer. He needed to find some way to get Sam to listen to him. Yeah, he was pissed off at her for being the cause of his accident. But, he didn't remember her. So what did it matter anyway?

The telephone rang, awakening Sam from her nightmare filled slumber. She got up and looked at the caller ID to see it was her Aunt calling her, "Hi Aunt Krystal."

"Oh Baby Doll, what's wrong? You sound terrible," Krystal said, concerned for her neice.

"I saw Jason today."

"Oh?" Krystal replied, "How did it go?"

Sam sighed and wiped away a tear as it began to fall, "He acted as if he didn't know me Aunt Krystal. It hurt me so badly."

"Sweetheart, I'm coming out to Port Charles," Krystal said, trying not to cry. She loved Sam with all of her heart, seeming as she was never able to have a child of her own. Whenever Sam was hurting, Krystal hurt too.

"Aunt Krystal, you don't have to do that. Who's going to take of the dogs anyway?" Sam said.

"Don't worry about the dogs. I'll get someone to take care of them. I'll be taking the first flight out of here," Krystal replied.

Sam smiled through her tear filled eyes, "What did I do tobe blessed with such a great Aunt?"

Krystal laughed, "I don't know Sammie but I'll see you in a few hours."

They hung up and Sam couldn't help but smile. Her Aunt always knew when Sam needed her and was always there. She loved Krystal very much and knew that she would try and help her get over Jason, which was something Sam never wanted to do until that afternoon.

Jason sat on his sofa looking through the photo album marked 'Sam and Jason' that Monica had brought over for him not to long ago. He had told her everything that had happened and Monica couldn't say she wasn't surprised. She knew that things wouldn't go as smoothly as Jason obviously hoped.

As Jason flipped through the album, he smiled as he saw himself at the age of fourteen. He must have been at a party, he figured. On his lap, laughing, sat a girl about the same age. He figured she was Sam. They both looked so happy. He read the caption underneath the picture, it read, 'Sam and Jasn at Sam's Going Away for the Summer Party'.

That picture was the last one in the album, which probably meant, it was their last picture together. Jason closed the album and gently layed it on the coffee table. He had to find some way to get Sam to sit down with him so he could tell her what happened. But, for some reason, Jason didn't know if he could do it. He was angry at her but also felt like he didn't want to hurt her. It would break her heart even more than it was now if she was to find out that she caused his accident.

Jason shook his head and turned on the stairway light as he made his way upstairs to his bedroom. All the while thinking about whether or not to tell Sam the truth.


	5. Chapter Four

Okay, so this chapter is basically like a bridge to the next chapter. Will Krystal listen to what Jason has to say? Or not? Find out in the next chapter!

Chapter Four:

Jason lied in bed not being able to sleep. He looked at his clock and he saw it was only 3:00 in the morning. All he could think about were the pictures in the album and that led him to think about Sam. Jason also remembered back at Kelly's, she had said something about a baby girl. Which meant she must have a baby. He'd have to find out more about that.

Jason groaned as he climbed out of the king sized bed and started towards the bathroom. 'Maybe a shower will help me fall asleep' he thought to himself.

Krystal Carey pulled into the driveway of her Neice's home. She had arrived at the Port Charles airport only 20 minutes earlier. Instead of calling Sam to come and pick her up, she rented a car. She got out of the car and looked at the two story house. It was lit up and that probably meant Sam was awake, Krystal thought. She walked to the front door and knocked.

Within minutes the door flew open and Sam flew into Krystal's arms crying. Krystal held her neice to her and began to tear up herself while trying to comfort her, "Sam. It's okay hun. I'm here."

Sam didn't say anything at first but then pulled away from her Aunt's embrace and wiped her cheeks, "Thank you Aunt Krystal. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Okay sweetheart, tell me everything about what happened today," Krystal said as she held Sam's hand and led her over to the sofa.

Jason, once again, found himself looking through the photo album of him and Sam from so long ago. The shower hadn't helped him to relax, if anything, it made him think about Sam more. He turned to the last picture of him and Sam in the album and just stared at the picture. Of course, he didn't remember that day but he couldn't help but marvel at how beautiful Sam had been back then and now she was every guy's dream.

As he thought about that, his mind drifted to the baby she had mentioned. He was surprised at how he felt jealousy. If she had a baby, that meant she made love with some guy. Jason couldn't understand why he felt what he did but he knew it had to stop. He should be angry at her for hurting him so bad that he crashed into a tree.

His eye lids started to get heavy and he knew he was tired. He took out the picture of him and Sam, closed the album, set it down on the coffee table and then took the picture with him as he went up to bed. Hoping he would be able to sleep.

"I felt so hurt," Sam said, sniffling, "I mean, I know what I did was wrong. But I just didn't want to hurt him. I was so stupid. I guess I deserved what he did."

Krystal pulled Sam to her, "Sammie, listen to me. Yes you did do the wrong thing. But it was in the past okay? You need to move on with your life. You've got a great career that you have already made so much money in. You've got a dog that loves you more than anything," Krystal smiled as Joey jumped on top of Sam as if she knew what Krystal said, "and then you've got a family that loves you."

Sam smiled a weak smile as she rubbed Joey's ears, "I know Aunt Krystal. I just really love, I mean, loved Jason."

"I know baby doll," Krystal said.

Before Krystal could say anything more, she felt Sam's breath even out. She looked down at her neice and laughed silently. The poor girl fell asleep. Krystal gently layed her back on the sofa and covered her with the blanket sitting on the back of the chair. As she covered Sam up, she smiled and whispered, "Good night my sweet angel."

The next morning, Jason woke up to a persistant knock on his Penthouse door. He got out of bed slowly and rubbed his eyes. He took a quick glance at the clock and saw it was 10:00. He yawned and made his way downstairs and to the door.

He opened it up, "May I help you?"

"You sure as hell can," Krystal said, angry.


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five:

"Excuse me?" Jason asked the blond.

"How could you treat my neice like you did? I know what she did must have hurt, but come on!" Krystal exclaimed.

Jason looked at her questioningly and then realized who the woman meant, "I didn't mean to hurt Sam."

Krystal scoffed.

"Can I please explain this all to you, Ms..." Jason began.

"Krystal, Krystal Carey. You are going to tell me everything right?" Krystal asked, calming down.

Jason nodded as he opened the door wider to let Krystal in and he sat on the sofa as she sat on the matching chair.

Jason began, "I don't remember Sam, Ms. Carey. I really don't. You see, I was in an accident eleven years ago."

"Oh?" Krystal said, realizing where this was going.

"The accident caused permanent brain damage. Meaning, it erased my memory. From the moment I woke up, I couldn't remember anything about my past."

Krystal looked at Jason intently, "Oh my gosh. That must have been so hard."

Jason nodded, "It was hard. I hated it when people would come around and try to make me remember my past. But eventually, everyone gave up and I started a new life."

"My god, I had no idea. Mr. Morgan, I am so very sorry for how I just stormed in here. I didn't know," Krystal apologized.

"It's fine Ms. Carey. You didn't know. I just wish Sam would let me explain to her. Even if I don't remember her," Jason said as he looked down at his hands.

Krystal sat and looked at Jason, "I think I have an idea."

An hour later, Krystal said good bye to Jason with a smile, "Once again Jason, I am very very sorry for saying the things I did."

"How many times do I have to tell you Krystal? It's completely understandable," Jason said with a smile.

Krystal smiled, "Okay. I'll stop. Just give me a couple of hours and I'll be back."

"Okay, see you in a little bit," Jason replied as he closed the door as Krystal made her way to the elevator.

"Where have you been?" Sam asked, sipping her coffee and watching her aunt come through the front door.

"Just looking around Port Charles while you slept," Krystal replied.

Sam smiled as she got up off of the sofa, "Thanks for letting me sleep Aunt Krystal. Well, I have to go down to the grocery store, do you need anything?"

Krystal shook her head and smiled, "I'm fine. See you in a little bit."

"Okay, see you in a while," Sam said as she gave Krystal a hug, picked up her keys and purse and left the house.

'Okay' Krystal thought to herself, 'Time to put this plan into motion'

"Here Joey, come here girl!" Krystal called the little dog.

Joey came immediately when she heard her name being called. Krystal bent down and picked the Shih Tzu up and said, "If all goes right, Jason'll be able to tell your momma everything."

Jason got up quickly when he heard the knock on his door. He opened it to see Krystal standing with what looked like a mop in her arms, "What is that?"

"_She _is a shih tzu. This is Joey, Sam's little girl," Krystal laughed when she saw the look on Jason's face.

"That is a shih tzu? That's the baby Sam was talking about?" Jason said, with a 'What the hell' look on his face.

Krystal nodded, "Joey is what'll get Sam to listen to you."

"So what do I have to do again?" Jason questioned as he followed Krystal and Joey over to his sofa.

"We're going to act like Joey ran away. In a day or so, signs will be posted everywhere since Sam loves this dog to pieces. So, when you see the signs posted, you'll call the number and say you found her beloved dog. But you won't mention your name, just give her your address and in only a few minutes, she'll be at your door, ready to take Joey back home. From there, you're going to have to find a way to make her stay and listen to you," Krystal explained, smiling.

Jason smiled, "Are you sure this will work?"

"Of course. Sam would do anything for this dog. And you _are _awfully charming," Krystal laughed as she saw Jason blush, "You should be able to get her to stay no problem."

"Okay then. Let's get this plan rolling," Jason said as Krystal gently handed him the ten pound dog.

"But make sure you do take good care of Joey while you have her. She's going to miss Sam a lot so show her a lot of attention. I remember I had the damn dog for a couple of days while Sam came to check out the house she was considering to buy and Joey got so emotional, she didn't eat the whole time Sam was gone," Krystal laughed.

Jason laughed too, "Unreal! Okay, I'll make sure to spoil her as much as Sam does."

Krystal smiled, "Okay Jason, I'm going to go home before Sam gets back."

"Thanks Krystal, I know I hardly know you but this means a lot to me. I may not remember Sam but I really feel drawn to her for some odd reason."

"You know Jason, the heart always remembers even if the mind doesn't. Obviously, your heart remembers Sam," Krystal said, giving Joey a kiss on the head and walking out of the penthouse, closing the door behind her, leaving Jason to think about what she had just said.


	7. Chapter Six

Thanks for the great reviews. You guys really know how to inspire a girl! LOL.

Chapter Six:

"Aunt Krystal!" Sam called as she entered her home.

She heard her Aunt talking on the phone, "Yes, well if you find her, please call me."

Sam looked at Krystal questioningly. After Krystal hung up the phone she looked at Sam, "What's wrong?"

"Who were you talking to?" Sam asked.

Krystal looked down at the kitchen counter, "The animal shelter."

"Why are you talking to them?"

"Sam, it's about Joey," Krystal said, avoiding Sam's eyes, "She ran away."

"No, you're joking right? Joey has never run away. She wouldn't do that," Sam said calmly, as she blinked away tears.

Krystal's heart broke as she saw her neice's own heart break. She knew that Sam would be upset because Joey meant more to her than anyone or anything but that didn't mean she was prepared for the look in Sam's eyes, "Baby girl, it'll be fine. We'll find her. She must be trying to find you or something."

"We've got to get signs made up and everything. Aunt Krystal, how could you let her get out?" Sam yelled as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"I didn't mean to Sammie. I opened the door to go out and get my cell phone from the car and she shot out the door. I chased after her and called her but she didn't come," Krystal lied.

"This can't be happening. Not now," Sam sobbed as Krystal hugged Sam to her.

"Oh come on Joey, you'll only be here until tomorrow," Jason said, not believing he was talking to a dog like some person. He couldn't help it, the dog hadn't eaten or anything. She just layed on the floor near the door, whining.

Jason tried to think of something that might make the dog feel a little better. As much as he wasn't an animal person, he couldn't stand to see a dog so depressed. When he saw Joey lift her head for the first time since she'd been at his penthouse, he smiled and bent down onto his knees, "Come here Joey."

Joey looked at him with a 'Come to you? Hell no' kind of look. Jason sighed. No one could say he didn't try. That's when it hit him. The picture of Sam and him. He quickly got up off of the floor and ran upstairs to his bedroom. He grabbed the picture off of his nightstand and ran back downstairs.

He slowly walked up to Joey but when he heard her growl, he jumped back, shocked that such a noise could come out of such a small dog. Jason gently put out his hand with the picture in it and smiled at the dog, "Look Joey. It's Sam."

At the mention of her 'Momma's' name, Joey jumped up and began to look around. Jason shook his head, this dog was nuts. He lowered himself to the ground and put the picture a few inches in front of him and watched as the dog walked up to the picture. He laughed silently as he saw her turn head to the side and looked up at him as if saying, 'That's my Momma?'. Joey sniffed the picture and moved closer to it and lied down next to it. 'This is going to be a long twenty four hours' Jason thought.

As Krystal had said, signs for the "missing" Shih Tzu were posted by the next morning. Jason got the number off of the sign that Krystal had to of slipped under his door. He called the number off of the flyer and waited until on the second ring, someone picked up.

"Hello?" the voice said.

Jason could tell it was Sam's voice and it sounded as if she had been crying.

"Hi, is this Ms. McCall?" Jason said.

"Yes it is," Sam replied.

"Ms. McCall, I think I have your dog."

Sam began to talk really fast as she replied, "You do? Is she okay? Is she hurt? Where did you find her? How long ago did you find her?"

Jason smiled as he talked into the phone, "Don't worry. She is just fine. She was walking outside of my penthouse building late last night."

"Oh my God, I'll come and get her. Where do you live?"

"At Harbor View Towers. Penthouse Four," Jason replied.

"Okay, I'll be right there!" Sam said excitedly and hung up the phone.

Jason looked at the Shih Tzu who was just looking at him, panting, "Okay Joey. I'll need your help to get Sam to stay. How about we go to the kitchen and I'll give you something to eat?"

Joey barked causing Jason to laugh, "You sure are a strange dog."

Within only ten minutes, Jason heard a knock on his door. He took a deep breath before opening it and tried to force a smile without revealing the nervousness he felt and didn't know why he felt it. He looked at Sam's shocked expression.

"You? You found my dog?" Sam said, wide eyed.


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven:

Jason nodded, not saying anything.

"Well, Mr. Quartermaine, I will just take my dog and we'll hopefully, never have to see each other again," Sam said, looking into Jason's mesmorizing blue eyes.

"Sam, Joey's upstairs sleeping. So, will you please come in and let me explain why I truly don't remember you?" Jason asked, almost begging.

Sam glared at him for a moment and nodded her head, "Fine. I'll give you two minutes. Only because I hate to wake Jo Jo up when she's asleep."

"Right," Jason said just soft enough so Sam couldn't hear.

He watched as Sam walked over to the chair next to the sofa, all the while admiring her petite, perfectly curved body.

As she sat, Sam looked at him, "Get talking."

Jason nodded his head as he sat down across from her on his coffee table, "I was in a car accident thirteen years ago. It caused permanent brain damage and memory loss which the doctor's say, I'll never regain. I am not a Quartermaine anymore either. I took Lila's maiden name, Morgan."

Sam was at a loss for words. The whole time she thought that he was angry at her for what she did to him all those years ago, "Jason, I'm so sorry. I really am."

"Don't Sam. It's fine. I've gotten over it. But I don't want you to think I don't know about what you did when you left Port Charles. Monica told me all about it."

When Jason said that, Sam looked down at her hands, "I know what I did was wrong Jason. But at the time, it sounded like a good idea."

"Don't worry. It doesn't matter anymore. I don't remember it, so it doesn't matter. All that matters now, is the present," Jason smiled as he saw the door open a little bit and saw Krystal poke her head in, wink, and carefully close the door so it didn't make a sound.

Sam's breath caught in her throat when she saw Jason's eyes gaze into hers, "You're right. I've made a lot of mistakes in my life and I don't ever want to remember them again."

"So, Ms. McCall, do you have any plans tonight?" Jason asked, happy that he now was able to tell Sam everything, well almost everything.

Sam nodded, watching as Jason lost his smile, "Oh no Jason. It's not because I don't want to go out with you. It's just that I have a lot of kennel things I have to get done. My dogs are arriving next week and I still have to organize the registration papers ecetera."

Jason laughed, "So, you're a dog breeder?"

"Yep and I'm a handler. I've been breeding Shih Tzus for about a year now. I got my first, very own shih tzu nine years ago. And that shih tzu is the one sleeping upstairs," Sam smiled.

"Joey was your first shih tzu? Wow. What's a handler though?" Jason asked, wanting to know more about Sam's career choice.

"A handler is someone who shows dogs. I've been doing that for about ten years. I was in a thing with the American Kennel Club called Junior Showmanship which was where people under eighteen years of age could show dogs. I did that during the summer, when I was out of school. Then when I went to college and got my Animal Husbandry degree, I began showing my Aunt's dogs in actual shows. After I turned twenty five, Krystal gave me four of her best but not yet champion titled dogs. I have luckily, been able to get a champion title on Delilah, my gold and white Tzu, who also won a best in show. She's actually due to have her first litter in five weeks or so," Sam explained, amazed at how well Jason was listening.

Jason was about to reply when he saw Sam's eyes go to the stairs to the right of him, he followed her gaze and saw Sam's little silver and white dog standing at the top of the stairs. He couldn't help but laugh when he heard her say, "Oh Baby Doll, come here!" and watched as the dog ran straight to Sam, yapping. The woman bent down and picked the little dog up into her arms and began kissing her and hugging her as Joey wagged her tail, barking. Jason couldn't help but be amazed at the bond between the young woman and her dog.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Sam's voice, "My god Jason. Thank you so much for finding her. I'd be lost without her."

Jason smiled, "You're welcome Sam. You know, I think that dog missed you as much as you missed her."

Sam laughed, "Oh! Jason, about a date."

"Yeah?"

"Are you busy tomorrow night?"

"No, actually. How about I pick you up at around eight o' clock?" Jason asked, his nerves almost getting the best of him.

"Sounds perfect to me. I'll see you then," Sam smiled as she picked up her purse and switched Joey into her free arm, "Thanks again."

Jason walked her to the door, "Bye Sam."

"Bye Jason."


	9. Chapter Eight

Sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter up. It took me a while to figure out what I wanted to happen. I typed this up while watching General Hospital and while taking breaks to spend some time with my baby girl. So, this chapter is kind of short and kinda dull. Sorry about that. Chapter Nine (will be lengthy I think)JaSam date.

Oh! I am starting school tomorrow so I won't be able to update as often but I promise I'll try to update at least once a week. My schedule's going to be busy. I have school, Austin, and dog agility that I am beginning late fall with my lab, granting that my Grandma will still want to baby sit my screaming child LOL.

Chapter Eight:

"Where the hell did I put Jasper's papers?" Sam asked herself as she looked around her extremely messy office. Papers were thrown everywhere along with pictures and ribbons from past dog shows. It was in no way organized. She began digging through a box and found what she was looking for and sighed, "Thank God."

Sam had been trying to get her office situated for the past hour and a half and it still looked as if a tornado ran through it. When she was about to take a break, she heard a knock on the office door, "It's open."

"Baby Doll?" the voice said.

Sam's head snapped up, "Momma?"

The door opened a little bit more and Evelyn McCall walked into her daughter's office, smiling, through tear filled eyes as she walked towards Sam "Oh my sweet little girl, I haven't seen you in so long!"

Sam jumped up and into her mother's arms, "I've missed you so much Momma!"

The two embraced one another as they cried together. It had been twelve years since they had last seen eachother. Of course, they had talked on the phone practically every night but neither was able to find the time to take off of work or school.

After a few moments, they pulled away, and Sam spoke first, "I'm so happy to be back in Port Charles, Momma. Where's Dad?"

Evelyn's smile fell slightly at the mention of Cody, "Sammie, we need to talk."

Sam looked at her mother concerned, "What's wrong?"

"Hunny, your father and I...we got a divorce ten years ago. After you had left home to do what Krystal does, your father..." Evelyn trailed off, avoiding Sam's eyes.

"Momma, what's happened? What happened to Dad?" Sam asked.

Evelyn looked into her daughter's eyes, "Sam. Your father became awfully abusive, physically and emotionally. He used to beat me and yell at me, saying I was the worst mother in the world for letting you go and stay with my sister."

"Why didn't you ever tell me this Momma? I would have come home. I never even knew a hint of what was going on," Sam said, trying to keep from crying. She couldn't believe her father had been so cruel to her mother.

"Sam, I didn't want you to worry. I wanted you to be happy and not have to be worried something was going on. Look at you, baby girl, you're already successful in this dog business. You've become such a beautiful young woman. Please, Sam, please, do not be angry with me. I was doing what was best for you," Evelyn tried to explain.

Tears began to fall from Sam's eyes, "I'm not angry with you Momma. I never could be. I just wish you would have told me. We could have figured something out so you could come and stay with me and Aunt Krystal."

Evelyn pulled Sam into a hug and gave her a kiss on her head and once again, both women cried. Only this time, it was over a man who wasn't worthy of such a loving wife or a beautiful daughter.

Krystal was walking by the office door, with Joey following close behind her and decided to see what was going on. She had sent her sister into Sam's office almost half an hour ago and still didn't know what was happening. She pushed the door open a little bit, and looked at the two women. She caught Evelyn's eyes, and nodded. Understanding what she had told Sam. Krystal softly closed the door and walked back into the living room, once again, with the small dog following her, almost as if Joey understood exactly what was going on.


	10. Chapter Nine

I am so so so sorry it has taken me this long to update. My life has had a hold on me and wouldn't let go LOL. But, now I have finally found time to update (homework's going to have to wait LOL). Please read and review!

Okay, this chapter is rated R for sexual content towards the end of the chapter. Please, if you feel uncomfortable about reading it, skip over. You'll be able to find out what happened in the next chapter.

Chapter Nine:

"How do I look?" Sam asked her Mom and Aunt as she walked out of her room and into the living room, where the two older women sat talking. Sam wore a black halter style dress which had pink roses on it and was trimmed in pink. Her hair was down and flowed around her shoulders. She accessorized the dress with dangling silver earrings and black stilettos that matched the dress perfectly.

Evelyn smiled, "You look absolutely stunning!"

"I agree. Sam, you're beautiful!" Krystal said, smiling.

Sam blushed slightly and smiled when she saw Joey jump off of the couch and run over to her. Sam bent down and picked the small dog up, "Oh Joey. Momma's got a date. She can't stay home with you tonight. Sorry baby doll."

Krystal and Evelyn laughed as they listened to Sam speak to Joey as if Joey was a child whose Mom was leaving her for the very first time.

"Has Sam always been like that with her dogs?" Evelyn whispered to Krystal.

Krystal shook her head, still watching Sam, "Nope. Only with Joey. She and that dog have a really unbreakable bond."

Evelyn smiled. Sam had said she had a date tonight but she wouldn't tell her who the lucky guy was.

_Flashback_

_"Oh Momma! I forgot to tell you the best news!" Sam said, excitedly._

_Evelyn looked at her daughter, "And what would that be hunny?"_

_"I've got a date tomorrow night!"_

_"With who?" Evelyn asked, surprised._

_Sam smiled, "You're going to have to wait and see."_

_End Flashback_

The doorbell rang, causing Sam to jump in surprise and looked at Krystal and Evelyn, "He's here. Oh gosh."

Krystal laughed as she got up to answer the door and as Evelyn walked up to Sam and gave her a hug, "Sam, I hope this man knows how lucky he is to have you as his date this evening."

Sam smiled and was about to reply when she saw Jason and Krystal emerge from the hallway. She pulled away from her mother and said, "Momma, I'd like you to meet my date. Well, you already know him."

Evelyn turned around and gasped in shock, "Jason?"

Sam couldn't help but laugh as she looked at Jason, "Jason, this is my Momma, Evelyn McCall."

Jason said, "Hello, Mrs. McCall."

It took Evelyn a minute to catch her breath, "Hi Jason," she then turned to Sam, "Can I speak to you a minute?"

Sam nodded and said to Jason, "I'll be right back."

Evelyn pulled her daughter into the kitchen, "Samantha. Do you know what happened to Jason after you left?"

Nodding, Sam replied, "Yes Momma. He was in a car accident and lost his memory."

"Are you going to explain this all to me?"

"Later. I promise Momma. But I've got to get going before Jason leaves," Sam joked.

Evelyn shook her head and then gave Sam a kiss on her forehead, "Okay sweetheart. Have a good time."

Sam smiled as she turned around and reappeared in the living room, "Sorry about that Jason," and then noticing Krystal wasn't anywhere to be seen, she added, "Do you know where my aunt went?"

"She said she had some appointment. So she left," Jason replied, as he looked Sam up and down.

Sam felt her face grown warm as she watched Jason's eyes roam over her body and then as he put his hand out for her to take. She took his hand and together they left the house as Sam said a quick good bye to Evelyn and Joey.

"Wow, this place is gorgeous," Sam said to Jason as they followed the waiter to their table.

"Yeah, gorgeous," Jason replied, looking at Sam.

Sam smiled, not noticing as Jason looked at her, as he pulled her chair out for her.

"What would you like to drink?" the waiter asked.

"I'll have a beer," Jason said and then looked over at Sam, "What would you like?"

Sam thought for a moment, "I'd like a lime rickey, please."

The waiter smiled at them and walked off.

"So, I take it your mom was a little shocked to see me?" Jason laughed.

"I'm not sure if that is even the word to describe it," Sam joked.

The waiter brought back their drinks and they continued talking.

Evelyn sat on the sofa, flipping through a magazine, when she heard the doorbell ring. Figuring it was just Krystal, who forgot her key, she got up and walked out into the hallway and opened the front door, the figure on the other side of the door caused her to scream in terror.

"That was so delicious," Sam said as she pushed her plate away.

Jason nodded in agreement, "Yeah it was."

"Thanks Jason."

"For what?" Jason asked questioningly.

"For everything you've done. Finding Joey. Making me sit down and listen to what you had to say. Taking me out on a date. Take your pick," Sam smiled.

Jason laughed, "Sam. Don't thank me for all of that. I'm just happy you agreed to go on this date with me," he stopped for a moment, "Sam, I was wondering-um- would you want to come with me for a walk around the park?"

Sam nodded, smiling, "That would be great."

They got up and they left, hand in hand.

"Please Cody. Please. Don't do this. Not at our daughter's house. Please Cody," Evelyn begged her ex husband, who was pointing a gun at her.

Cody grinned, "Evie, you never did call and tell me that Sammie was back in town."

Evelyn didn't reply, just stared at the gun pointing at her. Before she knew what happened, she felt Cody's fist connect with her stomach. Evelyn fell to her knees in pain. As tears threatened to fall from her eyes, she felt Cody push her to the ground and pin her body to the floor. As she began to scream, she felt Cody slide his hand up her nightgown. As Evelyn lied on the floor, kicking and screaming, her ex husband raped her.

"This park is so beautiful. It hasn't changed since we were…." Sam stopped herself. Jason didn't remember that time, why should she say anything?

Jason looked at Sam, "Its okay Sam. You can say it if you want."

Sam shook her head, "No. Never mind."

"Well, I better be getting you home Ms. McCall. It's getting extremely late," Jason smiled.

"Yeah, knowing Momma and Aunt Krystal, their probably waiting up for me," Sam laughed as Jason led her to the park entrance and back to his car.

As Krystal pulled into Sam's driveway, she felt as if something wasn't right. She slowly climbed out of her car and walked up the porch stairs. She saw the front door was slightly open and slowed down even more. Krystal carefully pushed the door open a little bit more and screamed as she saw Evelyn's lifeless body lying only ten feet away from her.


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten:

Sam sat in her mother's hospital room. Thinking about the nights events.

_As they neared Sam's house, Jason and Sam saw the lights from a Paramedic vehicle flashing. Before Jason had totally stopped the car, Sam jumped out and ran up the steps to her home. Just as she made it to the front door, she saw the paramedics wheeling out a person on a gurney. When she saw who the person was, Sam's heart seemed to stop for a moment. Evelyn lied on the gurney, unconscious. She couldn't even move. Krystal wiped the tears on her cheeks away as she saw Sam looking after the gurney, in shock. She walked up to her niece and pulled her into a hug. Sam didn't say anything, just let the tears in her eyes fall. _

_Jason soon came up to them women, after talking to the paramedics. They didn't know what had happened to Evelyn, they just knew that Krystal had found her unconscious and called nine one one. Jason's heart broke as he looked at Sam and Krystal. They were both crying and holding on to each other for dear life. He walked up to them cautiously and watched as Krystal looked up at him with tear filled eyes, "Jason, can you do me a favor?"_

_Jason nodded, "I'll take you girls to the hospital."_

_Sam shook her head as she pulled away from Krystal, "I want to ride with Momma."_

_Jason shook his head, "Sam, their not allowing anyone to ride with her."_

_"Bull shit! That's my mother! They can't do that! Please, Krystal, don't let them do this. Can't you tell them that I'm her daughter? Please," Sam begged as Krystal tried to calm her down. _

_Jason stepped in, "Sam. We'll follow right behind the ambulance okay? Evelyn needs to get checked by the paramedics on the way there. They need all the room they can get."_

_Sam sniffled as she wiped away some more tears and let Jason lead her and Krystal to his car._

"Please Momma. Wake up. Tell me what happened," Sam said as tears filled her eyes.

She heard the door open and turned to see Krystal and Tony Jones walking into the room. She got up quickly when she saw the upsetting look on Krystal's face, "What happened? What's wrong with my mother?"

"Sam, hunny, please. Sit down okay?" Krystal said, wiping the fallen tears off of Sam's cheeks.

"Tell me Dr. Jones," Sam demanded.

Tony took a deep breath and then said, "Sam, Evelyn was raped."

"What? No. That can't be right. Who would want to hurt Momma? She's been loved by everyone who knows her," Sam said as she shook her head, not believing that someone would want to hurt her mother.

Krystal grabbed Sam's hand gently and squeezed it softly as she motioned Tony to leave. After the door closed, Sam turned back to Evelyn and spoke, "Who could do that to her Aunt Krystal?"

"I don't know Baby Girl. But when Evelyn wakes up, we'll find out. God help whoever did this to her. They will pay for this," Krystal said, looking at her sister's pale face.

Monica walked into her office and was shocked to see Jason sitting on the chair nearest to her desk, "Jason? What are you doing here?"

"Monica, Evelyn McCall was just brought into the emergency ward," Jason said, running a hand through his hair.

"What? Why?" Monica asked, shocked.

Jason looked into his mother's eyes, "She was raped."

Monica's eyes filled with tears as she opened her door and ran out towards the Nurse's station, "Elizabeth, what room is Evelyn McCall in?"

Liz looked into Monica's worried eyes, "She's in room 26."

Jason followed Monica as she made her way to Evelyn's room. She slowly opened the door, preparing herself for what she might see. Sam and Krystal turned when they heard the door open. Sam and Monica's eyes connected as Monica made her way towards Sam and pulled her into a hug, "Samantha. Sweetheart. I'm so sorry."

Sam didn't say anything, she just hugged Monica tightly and let more tears fall from her eyes. The two women pulled apart as the sound of the monitors connected to Evelyn started to go off.


	12. Chapter Eleven

It's been a long time since I last updated I guess. I've had a severe case of writer's block not to mention I've been really busy with life LOL. Anyway, here's chapter Eleven. It's not the best, but it's all I could come up with. The next chapter, will hopefully, be better. Please comment!

Chapter Eleven:

"Clear!" shouted Tony Jones for the third time in only five minutes.

Sam stood, with Jason holding onto her, watching the scene unfold in horror. Krystal and Monica held on to each other. Terrified of what may happen.

"One more time," Tony said to the nurses, "Ready? Clear!"

Evelyn's body didn't respond. Sam looked back and forth between Tony and her mother and begged, "Please Tony. One more time. Please, don't let my Momma die."

Tony looked into the three women's tear filled eyes and sighed, "Okay. One more time."

For the final time, Tony shocked Evelyn's body. That's when the monitors seemed to stabilize. Everyone smiled as Tony said, "She's fighting Ladies."

"Oh thank god," Monica said as she watched Tony leave the hospital room.

The four of them turned to the door as they heard it open once again. Sam gasped in shock, "Dad?"

Krystal stepped up next to Sam and took her hand, ready to fight if Cody tried to pull something. Sam looked at her Aunt and then back at her supposed father, "You have a lot of nerve showing up here."

"Well, isn't that the nicest way to say hi to your Daddy who you haven't seen in what, twelve years?" Cody said, smirking.

"What do you want Cody?" Krystal said, remaining calm.

Cody looked at Evelyn's still body, "I heard Evie was in the hospital, so I came to check on her."

"She doesn't need you here Cody," Monica said.

Sam stood watching Cody's eyes wander over to her mother. That's when it hit her, "You did this to her didn't you? You're the one who put her in the hospital."

"What? I did not do this to her Samantha. I would never hurt your mother," Cody said, glaring at his daughter.

"Liar! You used to beat Momma, that's why you two got a divorce," Sam yelled.

"Come on Samantha. Why would I beat your mother? That was, well is, as likely to happen as Jason here is to remember you," Cody said, pointing to Jason to emphasize his point.

Jason looked at the man in front of him, angrily he said, "Don't you dare play that card McCall."

Cody smiled as he turned to leave, choosing to ignore Jason's comment. When he reached the door, he turned back around and looked straight into Sam's eyes, "Quick question Samantha. Did you bother to check on that rat you call a dog?" Cody turned around and shut the door quietly, and left the hospital.

Sam looked at Krystal, "You did see Joey right? No wait, stupid damn question. Of course not. Momma had to be taken care of. Oh my god. What could Cody have done to my baby…"

Monica looked at Sam's distraught face and looked at Jason, "Why don't you run by Sam's place to check on Sam's dog. You know, to make sure she's okay."

"Yeah, of course," Jason replied as he gave Sam's hand a light squeeze, "I'll go make sure she's okay."

Sam didn't say anything, just nodded her head and walked back over to her mother's bedside, with tear filled eyes. Monica and Krystal watched as Jason left the room and then they turned back to Evelyn. Neither one knowing if the woman would live or die.

As Jason neared Sam's house, he couldn't help but remember what had happened that night. Everything had started out well. The date he had with Sam went better than he could have ever imagined. But who would have known the night could turn so ugly. Evelyn Carey McCall had been raped…and Jason was sure it was Cody who had done hurt her. Of course, as of the moment, there was no proof connecting Cody to it.

He turned into the driveway, remembering how Sam had jumped out of his car before he had even got it to a stop. Jason shook his head as he got out of the car and walked up the steps to the front door which was unlocked. He stepped in and began to call Joey's name. When he got no answer, Jason started to look around the house, concerned.

When he got to the door that led to Sam's bedroom, he took a deep breath. This was the only other room the small dog could be in. Jason pushed the door open, prepared for the worst.


	13. Chapter Twelve

Here's Chapter Twelve. Please leave me feedback and let me know what you'd like to see in the upcoming chapters. I know this is extremely short but I hope you all still like it.

Chapter Twelve

Jason carefully pushed open the bedroom door, taking a deep breath. To his surprise, the room was quiet. No sign of Joey anywhere. That's when Jason noticed a light on underneath a door that he figured led to the bathroom. He walked up and turned the doorknob.

"Momma. Please wake up. Don't leave me here without you. I just came home, aren't we supposed to be having a girls night out next weekend?" Sam said, trying everything to wake her mother up, "Tell me you love me Momma. Please, just wake up."

Sam lied her head down on Evelyn's stomach like she used to when she was little and they were sitting on the couch watching some Disney movie, Sam wanted to watch. She began to sob softly as she thought about her mother never waking up and Joey possibly dead. Two of the most important things in her life, gone.

"Sam?" she heard her name being called, almost in a whisper. Sam looked up quickly and into the dark eyes of her mother. "Momma?" Sam said, her heart pounding in her chest, as she hugged Evelyn. She immediately pulled away when she heard Evelyn groan, "I'm so sorry Momma. I didn't mean to hurt you. I…I was just so…well happy to see you awake."

Evelyn smiled a weak smile and whispered, "I know Sweetheart…hey Sammie?"

"What Momma?" Sam asked, smiling softly.

"I love you."

"Oh my god," Jason whispered to himself as he saw the one thing he hoped to God he wouldn't see, Joey's body floating lifelessly in the bathtub which was filled to the rim with water. Jason quickly ran to the tub, slipping all over the linoleum floor. He reached for the small, lifeless body of the dog.

Jason rushed out of the bathroom and into Sam's room. He set Joey on the bed and tried to figure out what to do. He didn't know how to give an animal CPR. But figured he might as well try something, anything. He gathered Joey into his arms and sat down on the bed. He positioned her like he was getting ready to give a baby CPR. Jason began to pound on Joey's back with the heel of his hand, begging and pleading God to not take the Shih Tzu. When he got no response, Jason did the only thing he could do, he rolled Joey on to her back and blew into her nose. He kept blowing into her nose and rolling her over and pounding on her back for many minutes.

Finally, giving up, Jason's eyes began to fill with tears. He looked around the room, trying to blink away the tears, when his eyes fell on two pictures on Sam's nightstand. One was the same exact picture of him and her that he had from Sam's going away party. The other was of Sam and a Shih Tzu whom was obviously Joey. Sam looked so happy, smiling, as Joey licked her face. "How am I going to tell her?" Jason thought aloud, looking at the picture of her and Joey.

When he was about to get up and find a towel to wrap the dog's body in, he heard a slight whimper. He looked down at Joey and noticed her body begin to rise and fall with her breathing, "Joey?"


	14. Chapter Thirteen

A/N: I am so so so so very sorry for not updating for a long time. I've been so busy reading other fics and then having writer's block…anyway! Here's the next chapter.

I do have a question though and I would love it if you would respond.

Do you want Jason to get his memory back or not?

Chapter Thirteen-

"I wonder where Jason's at," Sam said as she and Evelyn talked, "He's been gone for over two hours."

Evelyn took her daughter's hand, "Sam, he'll be back soon."

Sam looked into her mother's dark chocolate eyes, "Momma, do you remember what happened?"

Evelyn nodded, "Cody raped me."

"How come you're acting as if it's nothing?" Sam asked in utter shock.

"I didn't want to tell you this Sammie," Evelyn said, looking around the room, trying to avoid Sam's gaze, "This wasn't the first time he did this to me. It's not even the first time I wound up in the hospital."

Before Sam could reply, a knock sounded on the hospital room's door. The two women watched as Monica walked into the room, "How're you feeling Evie?"

"I've been better," she replied, forcing a small smile.

Monica nodded as she turned to Sam, "Jason's back. He didn't want to intrude so he's waiting in my office."

"Thanks Monica," turning back to Evelyn, Sam said, "I'll be right back Momma. This isn't over."

Evelyn nodded as she kissed Sam on her forehead and watched her leave.

"So, what are we going to do about that sorry bastard?" Monica asked, looking Evelyn in the eyes, as Krystal walked in.

Sam opened the door to Monica's office and watched Jason smile at her. Sam smiled, knowing that Joey was okay, "So Joey's okay right? Cody was just bluffing?"

Jason hesitated for a moment and then nodded, "Yeah. Joey's okay," Jason walked over to a door that led to Alan's office, "She wanted to see you so much though."

Jason opened the door, "Come on Joey. Sam's here."

Sam watched as the nine year old dog came into sight. She fell to her knees as Joey ran to her and jumped into Sam's welcoming arms. Tears of joy ran down Sam's cheeks as she hugged her small dog to her. Joey whined and yelped as she licked Sam's face.

Jason looked on, smiling. Sam stood up, with Joey in her arms, and walked over to Jason, "You know I'd kiss you but Joey...well…licked my face and that's like,"

Jason cut Sam off as his lips came crashing down onto hers. He parted her lips with his tongue as they shared a slow, drugging kiss. They continued to kiss until they heard the door to the office begin to open. Sam pulled away first, causing Jason to groan in frustration. Sam laughed as Jason's sister, Emily, walked in, "Sam?"

"Emily!" Sam exclaimed. The two women shared a hug and then Emily gave Jason a quick hug. She stood back and looked from Sam to Jason and back at Sam, "What did I walk in on?"

Sam smiled, an innocent smile, and glanced at Jason, "Oh nothing."

Jason attempted to hide the smile that began to spread across his face as his litter said, "I'm sure."

Sam laughed as she began to walk out of the room, "I'll call you Emily," then looking at Jason, "Thanks."

She turned around and walked out with Joey in her arms, leaving Jason smiling and Emily with a confused look on her face.

"Evelyn, I think it would be best if you and Sam came back to Denver with me," Krystal continued, "This way you would both be safe from Cody while the cops track him down and arrest his ass."

Monica nodded, "I agree with Krystal. It just isn't safe for Sam and you Evie."

"I know. But Sam won't go along with it. I mean, look at the life she's gotten in only a week. Her dogs'll be up here in just a few days; Jason and she have gotten back together. Honestly. Sam won't leave Port Charles. Even with Cody on the loose."

The three women were so busy talking, none of them noticed Sam walk into the room, carrying Joey, until she spoke up, "Hell no. I'm not leaving."

"Samantha, please. Listen to me," Monica began, turning around at the sound of Sam's voice, "It's not safe for you out here. Cody can come after you at any given moment."

"Hunny, it's the safest thing for the both of us," Evelyn said.

Sam glanced at each woman and then said, "Since when do we Careys run from a fight Momma?"

Evelyn didn't respond right away, "Samantha. I just can't do it anymore. And there is no way in hell that I'm letting you stay here with just some little dogs to protect you."

"You wouldn't have to worry about that Evelyn. I'd be here to protect Sam," Jason said, walking up behind Sam.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Wow, talk about a long time since an update. Anyway, I know this chapter is long over due and that it is very short, but I thought it could be kind of a bridge into my next chapter, which will be MUCH longer, I PROMISE! I've finally gotten back into this story and I thank everyone for their comments and their patience!!

"Jason, no offense dear, but there is no way you can protect Sam from a man like Cody. He's a very powerful man," Monica explained.

All Jason could do was shrug, "Monica, I think you're forgetting something. I'm just as powerful if not more. I can easily have guards on Sam, and she wouldn't even have to know their there. I won't let anything happen to her."

Sam looked up at Jason as he spoke; shocked that he would put his life on the line for a woman he couldn't even remember. Turning towards her mother and Aunt, she said, "I'm not leaving. As you can tell, I have the best protection I can have right here. There's no way in hell Jason would let Cody come near me."

Evelyn could only nod her head as she attempted to blink away tears that began to fill her eyes, "Alright baby girl. You win. But I hope you know that I don't like it."

"Momma, I know," Sam whispered, trying to keep her composure, "But no matter what, I want you to go back to Denver with Aunt Krystal. You need to get away from this nightmare and be able to live without total fear."

"She's right you know," Krystal said, "You need to get away Evvie."

The older brunette sighed, "Sam, I love you. Please be careful. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Sam smiled through glassy, tear filled eyes as she made her way to her mother's bedside and pulled her gently into a hug, "I'm always careful Momma," pulling away, she turned to Monica, "Monica, when will my momma be able to leave the hospital?"

"She can leave as early as tonight if she wishes," turning to Evelyn, "As long as you promise me to get checked out again by a doctor in Denver and keep in touch with me."

Evelyn smiled softly, "Thank you Monica. And of course I'll call you. I love you like family."

The two women embraced, tears running down their faces. Monica attempted to wipe her eyes and said, "I'll go and get your release papers."

"Alright Sammie girl, I want you to get home. Its late and you need to get some sleep. You still have a lot going on with the dogs and things," Krystal said, trying to lighten the mood within the room.

"I don't want to leave Momma until I absolutely have to," Sam said.

Evelyn smiled, "Hunny, go home. I'll be fine and you know what? I'll call you the second I get to Denver and we're going to be talking every night, you hear me?"

Sam smiled, "Loud and clear."

"Good, now come over here and give me a hug."

The young woman once again hugged her mother as Joey licked Evelyn on the cheek. Evelyn laughed, "I'll miss you too Joey."

-----------------------------------------------------------

A little while after, Jason pulled his truck into Sam's driveway. Turning off the engine, he got out of his truck and crossed over to help Sam. Placing Joey on the ground to follow her, Sam took Jason's hand as he led her to the front door. They walked up the sidewalk towards the two story house, neither one saying a word. When they reached the door, Sam turned to him, "Jason, I don't really know if I can stay here. I know this is a lot to ask and all but…"

Jason placed a finger over Sam's lips, silencing her, "You could always stay at my place for as long as you'd like, if you'd want."

"Thank you Jason," Sam said, wiping tears that began to fall from her eyes, "I just don't think I could stay in this house where my mother was raped."

He gently pulled her into his arms, wrapping her into a hug, "Sam, how about we go in and get you some clothes for a few nights?"

She looked up at him and nodded her head, not knowing if she could even step one foot into the house.


End file.
